


Sipping Pretty

by Windferret



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Boners, Butts, Dicks, M/M, light gore, weiners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windferret/pseuds/Windferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of running around doing chores, Kanae can finally take a break and rest in the comfort of his own bedroom. That is, until he gets a late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ding dong drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so theres like not enough of Kanae and Tsukiyama on this frickin website so I'm adding to it. I stayed up past my bed time writing this, and I have horrible insomnia so I sacrificed my sleep for these two barney colored losers. I tried my best??? I hope you enjoy it,,,,
> 
> Oh, also, this isssss Pre-depression?? Idk if it was pre-depression then Kanae would still be 15 lmfao Lets pretend this is pre-depression and Kanae is 18 so I can feel like less of a pile of trash when things get juicy later. Just don't think too hard about anything okay, let the mediocre writing take you away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanae sighed gently as he closed his bedroom door, tired after a particularly busy day. It seemed like he had been on his feet all day, and the feeling of the lush carpeting under his toes as he kicked his shoes carelessly across the room was all but blissful. He’d been living in the Tsukiyama household for years now, and after a while he was allowed to do what he liked with the sizeable room he was appointed. He wasn’t one for interior decoration, but he did have somewhat of a preference. He appreciated the delicate intricateness of victorian design, and did his best to model his one comfortable place in the manor to his liking. He had a black wrought iron bedframe that he liked to stick his arms through when he was bored, a simple white desk that he kept his books on that he never touched without being told, and a black chandelier that tossed around soft, off white light. Black and white, with pops of red. It wasn't the sistine chapel, but he thought it was good enough for him. No one else really came into his room besides himself. He wasn’t sure what they’d do, anyways. Kanae wasn’t antisocial, but he wasn’t exactly the most outgoing ghoul either. He’d been brought up as a proper, dignified child. Meaning he didn’t open his mouth unless explicitly told. It was by no means the best way to go about things in a social setting, but most ‘social’ settings Kanae was involved in was under his employer’s name. 

His eyelids fluttered closed, long, voluminous eyelashes tickling his porcelain skin. He’d been running around dusting and shining and ‘Yes Sir’ing like a worker bee today, in preparation for his master’s parents to stop by. They’d be coming by tomorrow evening for supper, and it seemed like he and every other servant were running about like headless chickens trying to make sure everything was going to go smoothly. He had to go out earlier and find a good cut of steak, and that was problematic in it’s own ways. Kanae wasn’t too far into 18, so trying to inconspicuously navigate a law firm full of aging adults without seeming out of place was a bit troublesome. In the end, he found a shapely lawyer with just the right amount of muscle and fat on her body. His eyebrows furrowed and he gnawed on his bottom lip as he remembered the sounds of her screams. She was perfect, and he was certain her flavor would be fitting for such lavish pallets. The way her eyes filled with tears and her mouth turned upwards in a scream that wouldn’t get the chance to escape made his own eyes brim with tears, and he brought a near trembling hand to his face. The way her bones snapped like twigs in his hands, the way her skin made soft popping sounds as he pushed jagged, broken bone through them, her flaxen hair stained in a beautiful, deep red. His breath became shallow and hitched, and he leaned back against his door, tilting his head upwards. The scent of her blood was fragrant and sweet, hints of the alcohol she so shamelessly consumed in the workplace swirling in it harmoniously. Brandy? Rum? Gin? It was something harsh and biting, and when Kanae stuck his delicate finger in his mouth to test her flavor, it certainly did bite. He had a hard time not devouring her on the spot, but such a titillating meal was only form the young master’s family. Even remembering the taste, however, made him dizzy. He felt his knees weaken and he slid to his bottom on the carpet, head still angled upwards and hand still covering his eyes. Maybe he’d been watching Tsukiyama indulge in his gourmet habits too often, but still...  
A soft knock snapped him out of his blissful daydreaming, and he shot off of the floor so quickly his vision went spotty for a moment. He threw a startled glance over to the clock on his wall, noting the time. It was half past midnight. His puzzled expression quickly shifted to one of annoyance. Who on earth was at his door? Whoever it was, they’d better hope they regenerated quickly. Young Master was already in bed by now, and it was after hours. He’d been working all day, his work vest was sprawled on the floor along with his shoes, and he stood fuming next to his door in socks, unbuckled trousers, and a disheveled dress shirt. Taking a deep breath in from his nose, which crinkled irritatedly after exhaling, he tried his best to keep his temper from showing through too much. He reached for his brushed silver door knob, twisting it harshly and pulling the door open with an annoyed sniff. 

His annoyance collapsed into blatant confusion at the guest in his doorway. 

“M-master Shuu?” 

“Bonsoir, Kanae-kun.” Tsukiyama greeted, a pleasant smile on his face. 

Kanae’s face was immediately stained pink at his cheeks, mortified that his master would see him in such a disheveled state. He stepped behind his door a bit, thick eyebrows shooting up and together and mouth turning down in a frown. His eyes, sclera just barely turning back to white before he answered the door, scanned his master up and down, trying to discern any gestures of disgust at his appearance. Instead, he observed a few things that were incredibly out of place. Firstly, he was only wearing one slipper. The fact that he was even wandering around was strange itself, but this was downright out of character. Secondly, his robe was hanging precariously off of one shoulder, which was just scarcely bare because for some odd reason his shirt was undone. His normally even toned and milky face was tinged pink, and his hair was a mess, in the nicest of terms. His eyes were lidded lazily, and he shifted his weight to one leg, looking incredibly relaxed and content with himself. Something was obviously off. His master would barely tolerate a wrinkle in his ties, let alone...whatever was going on with him. Plus, he always ate himself into a stupor and laid down for bed at 10pm each night, going on about how he needed his beauty rest, lest he let himself fall to pieces in these trying times of unattractive faces, or something of that likeness. 

“Are you going to let me come in?” Tsukiyama asked, making a move to approach the now barely open door to Kanae’s room. 

Kanae shot his arms out before he could even answer as Tsukiyama stumbled and tottered forward, but he didn't fall. In fact, he didn’t show any signs of surprise or even embarrassment. He simply smiled lackadaisically, bringing his hand to his face in his usual flamboyant manner, albeit somewhat sloppily. Kanae’s heart hammered at his rib cage, fit to burst. He wasn’t used to having people in his personal quarters, let alone his master whom he had to prepare himself almost an hour and a half before hand before even speaking to. He had done no such thing, and his room was a mess. However, he couldn’t deny his master entry to a room in his own home. Kanae nodded lightly as he stepped backwards and swept his arm towards his waist, bowing obediently,hands trembling. Tsukiyama hummed, walking briskly into the dimly lit room, abandoning his lone slipper and standing in the middle of the space. He surveyed the area, glossy eyes falling onto the queen sized bed in the corner. 

“Mon dieu, do you sleep here? It’s so compact and small.” He commented, plopping down on the springy bed with a creak. “My, and noisey. The bedding is nice enough, though.” He finished, continuing to bounce on the mattress with mirth. 

Kanae’s heart did backflips and somersaults as he watched his dignified, perfect master sully himself with his sub-par belongings. It made him feel filthy and wretched, to see someone as esteemed as the young master sift through his meager belongings. He clenched his fists on the sides of his trousers, before realizing that they were falling off of his hips. He felt like his heart might fully cease, being so indecent in front of his master. Arguably, it was his room to be indecent in, but on the other hand he was living in Tsukiyama’s home. He scrambled to turn the other direction to zip and button his pants, but he was stopped at the sound of Tsukiyama’s voice once more.

“Do you sleep in your work clothes as well, Kanae-kun? You’re an awfully strange little flower.”

“Pardon me for speaking out of turn, but I do not wish to present myself in such a deplorable manner in your presence master Shuu. It’d be incredibly rude and ungentlemanly of me to even think of such a thing--”

“Kanae-kun, relax. It’s okay for you to be yourself, as if I weren’t here. I’m a bit...tipsy, yes, but I can discern my room from yours. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t under my own volition.” Tsukiyama interrupted, his voice almost stern. Kanae stood up straight, and looked at his feet, surprised that the admonishing tone was being used with such earnest words. He brought his face up to warily look at Tsukiyama, who was reclined fully now on his bed. 

“Change into your pajamas so I don’t feel even sillier than I look! Come, let’s chat.” Tsukiyama chirped, sitting back up quickly and wobbling forward a bit. “Take it as an order.” 

“Yes, master Shuu.” Kanae uttered almost inaudibly as he shuffled to his dresser, eyes widened in panic and confusion once he was faced away from Tsukiyama, who was steadily bouncing on his creaky mattress that suddenly seemed almost deafeningly loud now that young master commented on its noise. He pulled out his simple black satin sleepwear, stuffing them in his arms as he crossed the room to get to his small walk in closet. He flicked the light switch on and slipped inside quietly, closing the door softly before sinking to his knees. He cupped his face in his hands, trying to dispel the redness that threatened to betray his frayed nerves. Here he was, stripping himself down just mere feet from Tsukiyama, who was very contentedly making himself comfortable on his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, thinking of the serious tone in which his master spoke to him, with such strangely unfitting words. He came in here under his own volition? Could that be true, considering he was so obviously intoxicated? He must not be thinking clearly, as much as Kanae wished he was. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to be precious to Tsukiyama, and to get closer to him. He wanted to be the first name on his lips when he woke up in the morning, he wanted to be able to sigh his master’s name freely without fear of rejection, and he wanted to listen to him talk for hours with that velveteen voice of his. However, the only feeling manifesting on the surface was dread and anxiety, as he fastened the last button on his top and peeked out of the closet. Tsukiyama was on his back, arms poking through the spaces in his bed’s headboard. and knees drawn up, looking childish. Once he noticed Kanae’s eyes on him, however, he sat up, eyebrows raised. 

“I thought you’d fallen asleep in there.”

“No, sir.”

“Won’t you come sit with me?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Kanae made his way over to his bed stiffly, sitting down gently at Tsukiyama’s feet, not meeting his eyes. 

“Are you nervous around me, Kanae?” Tsukiyama asked, pulling at a stray thread in the deep red sheets. “I just wanted to come talk to you is all.”

Kanae swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Your wish is my command, Master Shuu. What would you like to talk...about…?” He asked, his voice trailing off when he finally raised his eyes and found that Tsukiyama was watching him intently. He tugged self consciously on the collar of his pajamas, feeling warm. 

“Nothing in particular. Just stuff, you know?” Tsukiyama replied smoothly, his words slurring just a touch. Kanae could smell the faint scent of blood and wine on his breath, and it sent a shiver up his spine that made him sit straight up. 

“I don’t understand…”

Tsukiyama seemed to grow annoyed, huffing a bit and propping his elbow on his knees as he settled down to sit criss crossed. Kanae’s breath caught at the simple gesture, but it meant that he’d done something to displease his young master, and that tore him up inside more than a white hot knife. He drew in a shallow breath, bringing his hand to his mouth in concern. 

“I mean,” Tsukiyama began, blowing a puff of air upwards to move a stray tuft of hair out of his face. “Just chatting. Chie is out of town, and normally when I find myself in such a state I can just ask her to come over and we talk about mundane things, like weather and insects…” His expression turned pouty. 

Kanae narrowed his eyes and turned his lip up a bit at the mention of that squealing rat Chie, but he smoothed his features when he heard Tsukiyama sigh again. He seemed bored, and it was stressing Kanae out. He wasn’t exactly great at entertaining him with anything other than food, whereas Chie was entertaining like how an idiotic chimp would be to an oxford scholar. At least, thats what Kanae thought Tsukiyama kept her around for. 

“U-um...Well, the weather this evening is nice and clear, I think. Tomorrow calls for sunny skies, and the cicadas are going to come out next summer…” Kanae attempted, wringing his hands together as he desperately tried to sate his master. Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes at him. Not good. 

“Kanae-Kun, what do you do for fun? Do you listen to music? Dance?”

“It’s plenty fun just serving you!” He answered, his voice a bit loud and high, nerves nearly reducing him to tears. He wasn’t really used to all of the one on one attention he was getting, and his vagrant desire for things to go well coupled with his near debilitating panic wasn’t helping much.

Rather than becoming more annoyed with him, Tsukiyama let out an airy laugh, to Kanae’s surprise. 

“I think I understand why this isn't the same. You’re too wound up and bogged down with worry, Kanae-kun. Chie never worries this much, and she indulges in a cup of wine with me sometimes too.”

The comparisons were grating on Kanae’s nerves, and also damaging his confidence. To be compared with a mere human, when he was leagues better than he in every way. That is, besides keeping his intoxicated master entertained. Kanae didn’t like competing for affection, especially when it was from a lowly little grunt like Chie. He was determined to outshine her some way, and receive praise from his master just like he wanted. Before he could continue berating Chie in his head though, Tsukiyama’s voice pulled him out of it. 

“I think, Kanae Von Rosewald,” He began, a wide smile spreading across his face. “You need a drink.”


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae learns that tears and wine go together rather well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanae and Tsukiyama snuck into the hallway, their warm, bare feet padding quietly. There was no need for either of them to be skulking around like burglars, seeing as Tsukiyama was the master of the house, but he’d insisted on them being as quiet as mice. And so, Kanae found himself foolishly ducking corners and hiding behind tables in his silky black pajamas and bare pink toes, all the while desperately trying to steer his drunk partner in crime away from the expensive vases that were unfortunate enough to be in his path. He really was very clumsy, and very different from the smooth and almost dancerly way he moved about normally. 

“And here we are, my lovely Kanae-kun. Without so much as a sound made!” Tsukiyama said (loudly), as they finally crawled over to his bedroom door. Kanae’s knees were probably going to bruise, but it was still a strange and exciting experience. He never pictured himself skittering around the floor like an insect while his drunken master nearly tumbled down the stairs a few times, but it sure did happen anyway. 

“Truly incredible, Master Shuu.” 

“Mn, not really.” He shrugged, standing a little too quickly and luckily being caught by the wall. He acted as though nothing happened, however. “Now, where did I put that bottle of chardonnay…”

Kanae stood stiffly, tentatively making sure Tsukiyama didn’t accidentally break something he’d come to miss once he sobered up. He had apparently given up on looking for his wine, as he was sprawled out on the floor at this point. Kanae panicked, scurrying over quickly. 

“D-did you fall? Are you alright? I’m sorry I wasn’t there to catch you, I--”

“SPLENDID!” 

“AAH!”

“I found it, Kanae-kun. It was lying underneath my bed form some silly little reason. Isn’t that just too funny?”

Kanae was laying on the floor too, but partially because he was waiting for his heart to start functioning again after Tsukiyama’s sudden outburst. He’s never gotten used to those moments of what he assumed to be random bursts of energy, but he could honestly just be really loud. When he finally raised his head, Tsukiyama had his own head tilted backwards, the neck of the bottle grasped in his hand as he chugged the wine straight from the bottle. Kanae’s brain stopped working. How was he even drinking that without spraying it all over the place? It couldn’t taste very good. He wondered how the chefs in the manor cooked with it, let only how anyone could willingly drink it. His brain started working again when he heard Tsukiyama choke. 

“Young master! Ah, please stop drinking…” Kanae pleaded, feebly tapping Tsukiyama’s back in an attempt to get him to stop sputtering and coughing. He felt bad for touching him, but he also didn't want him choking on old grape sludge either. His thin hands trembled as they rested on his now gently rising and falling back. He swallowed thickly, trying not to notice how broad his shoulders were. He deftly shifted his palm, resting it where his young master’s Kagune manifested. He was always astounded at how well poised and comfortable he seemed when he wielded it, what with it being so heavy. His ears reddened a bit when he thought of how fit Tsukiyama truly was. He’d always been so good at sports, and he was tall and toned to perfection. When he thought of how perfect he was...it was almost too much for him to think about when he wasn’t in the privacy of his own room. Kanae let his eyes slide close for a moment, tipping his head back as well as he sniffed the air next to Tsukiyama delicately, barely inhaling form a second. He nibbled his bottom lip a bit and brought his free hand, trembling, up to his salivating mouth to keep himself from exhaling too loudly. To his horror, when he returned back to earth after his little moment in heaven, his small fist was knotted in Tsukiyama’s shirt and his master was staring at him, a crooked smirk on his face, eyebrows raised. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

“N-naja…!” Kanae stuttered, snatching his hand away quickly, sitting there with his mouth and eyes wide like a fish out of water. 

“Hm? What’s the matter petite? I’m not angry with you.” Tsukiyama cooed, his smile broadening as Kanae’s face continued to deepen in red. He sat up, scooting closer to Kanae. They probably looked like quite the spectacle, two ghouls sitting on the floor barefoot at ungodly hours of the night, one looking like he was having an asthma attack and the other looking oddly at peace with the situation. Kanae covered his face with both hands, trying to dab at his teary eyes. He was absolutely and completely mortified that Tsukiyama just saw him in such an indecent manner. He felt perverted, and he just wanted to go curl up in a corner and stay there to rot for the rest of time. Tsukiyama, who kept looking from his wine to Kanae, laid a hand on Kanae’s thin shoulder. 

“Don’t cry, now! Crying makes the face look tired and worn. We don’t want to spoil that pretty face, now do we?” He crooned, gently pulling Kanae’s hands away from his face, which was damp with tears. “I personally thought you looked quite...interesting.” He said, lowering his head to meet Kanae’s glassy eyes. “Do I at least smell nice?”

Kanae’s thick eyebrows shot upwards and nearly converged at the sudden closeness of his master, as well as the question he was asked. Did he smell nice? Of course he smelled nice. He smelled amazing, like the best thing Kanae had ever had the blessing of smelling in his life. He smelled sweet, like flowers, yet he always had a lingering scent of blood clinging to him. It made Kanae’s fingertips tingle just recalling it, and with Tsukiyama being so close to him, his eyes started to water all over again, although this time it was just because he was just so excited. 

“Yes, Master Shuu. You smell like the most exquisite fragrance money can buy, plus more!” Kanae said passionately, his usually wispy voice having a bit of frenzied volume behind it. Tsukiyama’s grin grew even wider. 

“Is that so...I’d like you to call me just Shuu form tonight, Kanae-Kun.” 

“Eh? I couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh, look at you, hiding behind those thorns of yours again. Come now little rose, why won’t you show me those beautiful red petals of yours? Relax…” He sighed, leaning closer to Kanae, who didn’t think enough to move back. He sat there stiffly, breath held, as Tsukiyama trailed his finger along his jaw, lifting his chin lightly with a single, slender finger. “Let go of that self control you’ve so obediently learned.” He finished, raising the bottle to Kanae’s thin lips. Kanae tried to back away, recoiling away from the bottle. He didn’t know how Tsukiyama could stomach it, but even just a drop would make him sick. Upon trying to avoid the wine, he found his head not able to move back anymore; Tsukiyama was holding it firmly with his other hand. Kanae glanced up at him confusedly, eyebrows knitting together. 

“M-master--”

“It’s just Shuu. Be a good boy and take a sip, Kanae-kun. I promise it’s not as bad as you think.”

“Nein, Danke…I have to be up early tomorrow to help prepare form--”

Tsukiyama’s grip suddenly tightened in Kanae’s hair, tilting his head back forcefully.

“Ah!”

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” He chuckled, rubbing the mouth of the bottle along Kanae’s lips and working them open. He released the hold from his hair and immediately stuck a finger in his mouth to slacken his jaw enough so that he could invite the bottle further in.. Kanae’s tears spilled over, leaking into his mouth. His hands immediately flew up to pull the bottle away, but he stopped cold when he felt Tsukiyama’s slender fingers gently push down on his tongue. The cool liquid in the bottle slid into his mouth just barely, and before he could even fully register that he was drinking anything, it was pulled away. 

“Was that so bad?” Tsukiyama purred, bringing the bottle back to his own mouth and lightly trailing his tongue around the mouth before taking a swig himself. “Ah, Kanae-Kun. Your Kakugan.”

Kanae didn’t even hear what Tsukiyama saying, he was so transfixed on whatever the heck was in that bottle. He wasn’t expecting the taste he experienced, which was a mix between sweet and hot, with a hint of something almost unpleasant. The taste lingered in his mouth, and his throat burned just a bit. It was a soft, pleasant burn.

“What is it?” He asked, reaching for the nearly halfway gone bottle.

“Wine.”

“It can’t be.”

“It is. It’s just mixed with a little bit of blood, and the rest is sweet, sweet chardonnay.”

“Shouldn’t it taste disgusting? Like ink, or something else?”

“Well, you answer that yourself. Does it? You’re so endearing, you’ve never tasted alcohol like this, have you?”

“Nein…it tastes like something I wouldn’t be allowed to have as a servant...”

“Would you like some more, Kanae-Kun?” Tsukiyama asked, voice silken. 

Kanae reached for the bottle, but his hand was pushed away. 

“Non, sweet. Let me do it this way…” He murmured, before taking a hearty gulp of the concoction.

Kanae’s entire world came to a screeching halt when he felt Tsukiyama’s mouth meet his own.

Tsukiyama’s lips were soft. 

The wine was sweet.

The night was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Naja (Nah-yah) kinda means 'Well' in German. I used to start my sentences off with Naja a kit when I was in German 2. It's a little bit like using 'Um' or 'Like'. Its in that little family of words you use when youre thinking and talking at the same time. Theres another one thats spelled like 'Ah' but with an Umlaut (those two lil dots) over the letter A, making it kinda sound like 'Eh'. I feel like Kanae would use little words like this mixed into his speech a lot!
> 
> I'll maybe be updating either this weekend or the middle of next week!! Hope you enjoyed iiiiiit. And thank you for the Kudos! I love those lil things. And sorry this chapter was so short! I'm updating on a school night.


	3. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama should go to church and beg for forgiveness, because it seems like he plucked an angel right out of heaven.

“Delicious, isnt it?” Tsukiyama purred, pulling away from Kanae slowly, swiping his tongue to catch a string of saliva trailing from their lips.

“Sehr Gut…” Kanae sighed, referring more to Tsukiyama’s blissful flavor rather than the wine. He’d always wanted to kiss his master, but he’d felt so guilty fantasizing about it. There were plenty of nights when he’d lay tossing and turning in bed, imagination running wild with all of the things he’d like to share with his beloved master Shuu. First kisses, waking up next to him in the morning, touching him...he swallowed hard, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering some place they had no business being. Master Shuu was obviously drunk and not about his wits, and it was his job as his servant to see that he was happy and content. However, it was hard to keep his mind from clouding when Tsukiyama unbuttoned his pajamas further, fanning himself a bit. 

“My, isn’t it hot in here? How are you not burning up?” He slurred, leaning back lazily, shirt hanging half open.

On the contrary, he was incredibly hot. He felt like he was just about laying on the surface of the sun when he saw Tsukiyama’s pale, milky torso in the dim lighting of his room. Shadows dipped into the small ridges of his abdomen, which was athletically sculpted from activity and sport. He looked like a work of art, like he should be on display in the finest museums of the world. Kanae couldn’t stop his eyes from travelling lower and focusing on the still remaining buttons. He shamefully wished Tsukiyama would just remove his shirt completely, and that he could run his fingers along that gorgeous body of his.

“It is a bit warm…”Kanae mumbled, tugging at the collar of his own pajamas, raising a hand to mimic his master in fanning himself.

“Here, drink some more.” Tsukiyama offered, handing the bottle to Kanae, who didn’t want to admit to himself that he wasn't the slightest bit disappointed when the vehicle for the liquid wasn’t his mouth.

He obediently tipped the bottle upwards, taking two long swallows before pulling it away with puckered lips and a furrowed brow. “Bitter…”

“You drank too much at once! Are you in a rush? Relish it some more…”Tsukiyama laughed musically, reaching out to put a hand on Kanae’s shoulder, swaying as he did so. He pulled the younger ghoul in closer to him, holding him to his chest. Kanae thought he was going to burst into flames on the spot, consuming everything within a four foot radius of his body. “Shall I kiss you once more?” Tsukiyama asked, running his slender fingers along the small of Kanae’s back. The sensation sent a shock through his body, making him sit straight up and press further into his master’s space. 

“Nh…” He whimpered, trying to gnaw on his bottom lip to keep from making unnecessary noise. He drew his knees together, trying to will his body to keep from reacting too evidently. His breath hitched and completely stopped when he felt Tsukiyama press a warm palm to his back, long fingers slipping just under the waist band of his pants, his other hand knotting in his hair and gently tugging his head back. It took every ounce of self control in his body to keep from letting out a pathetic cry when he felt a wet warmth slide across his throat. Tsukiyama had licked him, and was peppering small pecks along his neck. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt teeth graze his adam’s apple, and the vibrations in his throat when Tsukiyama hummed softly.   
“You’re so sweet…” He sighed, releasing his hair in favor of the nearly empty bottle. He slipped a digit into Kanae’s mouth, which opened rather easily. “Good boy…” He purred, pouring in a small amount of wine, smirking when Kanae swallowed obediently. He kissed the corner of his mouth gently, holding back a cruel chuckle when he felt the warmth of Kanae’s breath halt abruptly. 

“Master…”

“Hm?”

“M-more, please…”

“Of course!” Tsukiyama replied gleefully. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he felt Kanae’s small hand tighten around his shirt slightly.

“Not the wine, master…” He said, voice barely above a whisper with his head hung down and an arm shoved between his tightly clamped legs.

“As you wish, my darling Kanae.” Tsukiyama cooed, gripping Kanae’s chin lightly with his thumb and index finger, lifting his head until he face him. The younger ghoul’s eyes widened in surprise before they deftly fluttered closed, and then were squeezed closed even tighter out of nerves, small delicate nose scrunching up. His lips twitched a bit, before puckering just the littlest bit. He looked like a child about to receive their first kiss. Tsukiyama smirked at the endearing display, half wishing Chie actually was there to snap a picture of him, to let the moment last forever. He swept the younger’s lilac hair out of the way gently, caressing his flushed cheek lightly. Adorable. 

“Ah…?” 

Tsukiyama had kissed him. On the forehead, like an infant. 

“That’s what you wanted, yes?” Tsukiyama asked, question in his voice. 

Kanae’s eyes snapped open and immediately filled with tears, his mouth slackening a bit out of confusion, surprise, and embarrassment. Was that what he wanted…? No! That’s not what he wanted at all! But then again, he couldn’t exactly take for granted their time together, but still…

“Um, yes. Yes, that’s what I wanted.” He mumbled, trying to keep his tears from spilling over onto his cheeks. 

“You’re lying.”

The blunt statement took him off guard a bit. He raised his head, which he’d lowered once more, to look Tsukiyama in the eyes. He regretted it. His expression was a mix between annoyance and something else he couldn’t exactly place. 

“Master…?”

“You’re lying to me.”

“N-no, I really--”

“And again, you lie to my face. How rude.” Tsukiyama sniffed, turning his nose up at the younger ghoul,whose eyes looked like saucers, mouth just about unhinging in horror. 

“No! I-I’m sorry!” He whimpered, reaching a tiny hand out to grab onto Tsukiyama, who swatted it away.

“I don’t think I like being lied to.” Tsukiyama added, giving Kanae a chiding look one would give to a misbehaving child. Kanae hated that look, and he hated getting in trouble. His tears flowed freely now, small nose bright red and bottom lip quivering. He oddly couldn’t control his feelings as well as usual, and his head felt light and fuzzy, like the inside of his mind was television static. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me…!” He pleaded, trying to stand on his own two feet. He stumbled forward, balance thrown askew from the wine he’d consumed earlier. “Ah!” He yelped, falling backwards onto his bottom. “Don’t be mad at me, Master Shuu…” He whined, rocking forward clumsily to his hands, crawling over weakly to Tsukiyama, who was now seated on his bed, arms crossed with one leg crossed over the other. 

He looked down on the sloppy younger ghoul, turning his face away and fighting back an amused smile. He was just teasing, but he didn’t know it’d upset him so much. That face he was making was something else. He was pretty sure he finally understood why Chie picked on him so mercilessly. Another picture perfect moment with his painfully adorable little servant. He felt a light tug on his pants and turned to glance down at Kanae. He was quite literally clinging to his leg, small chest pressed to his shin and arms wrapped around tightly. Tsukiyama could feel a wet spot forming from Kanae’s endless waterworks. He swore the boy cried more than a newborn. 

“Master, Hey, Entshu….Enshuldi...ngh..” Kanae slurred, mixing languages, face glistening and flushed. He felt like his body was made of slush, or sand, or something else. Tsukiyama was the only thing that felt real at the moment. Why was he mad? He couldn’t remember anymore, all he knew was that he had misbehaved some how, and he would melt into the carpet if he let go of his leg. 

“Kanae, I’m not upset with you.” Tsukiyama snorted, unable to contain his amusement at how quickly he’d come undone after so long of not being affected at all. He probably shouldn’t given him so much for his first time drinking, but it was too late now. Poor thing would be going through hell with the hangover he was going to have to deal with in the morning. Speaking of which, he sort of wished he hadn’t drained the bottle into his servant earlier, because his buzz was starting to wear off a bit. Probably for the better, seeing as he had to endure a visit from his parents tomorrow, and they both loved to ask a million questions. He reached down to pat Kanae’s head, which was lolling about like he had no control of his neck. Yeah, he was sufficiently drunk. How cute. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Kanae asked, trying to stand up. The world backflipped, and he slid back down again. He felt Tsukiyama pick him up by his arm and pull him onto the bed, but for whatever reason he didn’t support himself and squashed his face into the mattress. Tsukiyama’s bedsheets smelled like cologne, flowers, and soap. He wanted to drown in his scent. 

“Not at all. I was only kidding, Petite. Will you call me Shuu, now that you’re...relaxed?” Tsukiyama chuckled, rolling Kanae over onto his back. He was like a pretty little rag doll.

“Mmmhm…” Kanae hummed, arms stretching out above his head, legs sprawling outwards. He felt like he was laying on a cloud that expanded into infinity. He felt a dopey smile creep its way onto his face, but he felt too nice to stop it. The thought of his expression was weirdly funny to him, and he thought he heard himself laugh, but he wasnt sure about anything any more. 

Tsukiyama brought a hand to his mouth. Mon Dieu, he was giggling. This little angel was sprawled out spread eagle, drunk as all hell, and giggling. He had to take a moment to reign himself in a bit. Calmato. 

“Shuu...hehe…” Kanae sighed, his masters name rolling off of the tongue like sugar. 

Tsukiyama stopped breathing. Forget being Calmato.

“Kanae-kun, how are you feeling right now?” He asked, leaning over the drunken teen’s torso.

“I’m feeling Prima, Shuu…Tsukiyama Shuu...” He giggled, amused at the fact that he’d dropped all formalities rather than being uncomfortable. He knew what was in the bottle now. It was liquid indecency, and God was it delicious. 

Tsukiyama gnawed on his lip a bit, eyes narrowing. Kanae’s top was lifted just above his navel when he laid down, stark white abdomen contrasting against the black silk. His pants were hanging low on his hips, legs wriggling about aimlessly, no set destination in set in place. He lay there, squirming and giggling, clothes being shifted this way and that. Tsukiyama felt himself begin to salivate. The sweet way Kanae said his name coupled with the innocent amount of skin peeking from under his pajamas was almost lewd, in the most charming of ways. Kanae was attractive, and the realization felt like a freight train had knocked him into another dimension. He’d always thought he was easy on the eyes, but he’d never realized how...tantalizing he   
was. He didn’t need to be drunk to know just how much he wanted Kanae right now.

“Do you want to feel even better?” He asked, voice heavy with desire. He felt heat pool in his abdomen, and crossed and uncrossed his legs. He shifted, just barely straddling the smaller ghoul.

“Is there any such thing?” Kanae asked, eyes opening just slightly. The question shook Tsukiyama. It was a simple, earnest question. An honest question. He thought that maybe form a second he was being sarcastic, but Kanae seemed the type to wish he could really voice his thoughts uninhibitedly. Kanae probably thought there was no better feeling than being near him so closely, and that just made him want to show him pleasures he’d never experienced before. 

“Plenty.” Tsukiyama smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kanae wrapped his arms gently around his neck, pulling him closer until his face was resting in the crook of his neck.

“Show me…” He whispered, stroking his hair lovingly, just barely. 

He felt Tsukiyama smile widely against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prima - A word that means pretty fuckin gr8
> 
> **Kanae was trying to say Entshuldigung, which is sort of???? Kinda like sorry or excuse me. It's more like excuse me but in the way that youre apologizing. Whatever ask a native German speaker if you really wanna know. I used Es tut mir leid and Entschuldigung interchangeably (which I probably shouldnt have) when I was in class. You get the gist 8)
> 
> I don't know, was this an alright chapter? I feel like it was, but I dunno. I wrote it all in sitting so im burned out lmao 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos, once again 8) I really really really appreciate it. Things will get steamy in the next chapter!! Yeehaw. Also, please excuse any weird places where it says 'form' instead of 'for'. I'm using googleDocs and it likes to be annoying and autocorrect it, and sometimes I don't catch it!!


	4. Slow burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up 4 u baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rick Ross voice] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tsukiyama smirked, relieved at the younger ghoul’s reply. He pushed away from him lightly, with a little bit of effort as it seemed like Kanae was reluctant to release him, and looked down on the red faced boy hungrily.   
“Kanae-kun, what makes your heart flutter late at night?” He asked, deftly running a hand up and down the other’s thigh, gripping it softly as he went. His fingertips felt as if they were melting into his soft flesh, like he wasn’t even really touching anything at all. If the way Kanae’s chest was heaving was any indication, however, then he was most certainly touching him in all the right places.   
“You do, Master…” Kanae breathed voice like debris in the wind, barely audible.   
Kanae writhed openly, hands clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets, hair tossed messily about as the electric sensations travelling up his leg spread like oil on water to his lower back and further up still. He wasn’t one hundred percent positive how things ended up this way, but he was too far gone to start worrying. At this point, he just let the alcohol spread like a small fire, the kindling being the absolutely divine way his master’s hands caressed his small thighs. He felt like he was burning up.   
Tsukiyama let out a trembling breath of his own. He knew the answer to his question already; he wasn’t dumb. He knew Kanae had, if anything, a small crush on him. It was honestly incredibly charming, to have such a dedicated servant go out of their way to make you comfortable, all while hiding something so near and dear to them. Dolce.   
“Are you getting too warm?” He asked, voice husky as he used his other hand to rub circles on his scarcely exposed hip. He slipped his fingers into the waist of Kanae’s pajamas, sliding them down ever so slightly, and ran his fingernails across his skin lightly. Kanae responded with a squeak, legs drawing up in surprise.   
“That tickled!” He protested, grabbing Tsukiyama’s hands in an attempt to stop the sensation. It wasn’t a /bad/ tickle, but it felt sort of…naughty. 

Tsukiyama chuckled, squeezing Kanae’s hands mischievously. 

“So…you’re telling me it tickles when I do this?” He asked, repeating the action, relishing in the small sound Kanae before he squeezed his doe-like eyes shut to giggle, voice like wind chimes, musical and sweet.   
“Haha, Yes! Don’t, it makes my legs feel weird!” Kanae laughed, sitting up and pushing his hands away playfully. He didn’t care if he didn’t remember anything in the morning, he was seriously in disbelief that he was really sitting here in Tsukiyama’s room being tickled and played with. He wouldn’t believe it was happening if it wasn’t, in fact, happening at this very second. He opened his eyes slowly, unfocused eyes gazing at his master lovingly.   
“It feels kind of nice, though…” He murmured, leaning onto Tsukiyama’s shoulder and breathing in his scent. It was clean, floral, and sweet. He wrapped his arms around his neck, spreading his legs so that he could press their chests together, long legs straddling his torso. It was a little difficult, seeing as sitting, Tsukiyama was still taller than him, but he didn’t care. He was too focused on the way their heart beats weren’t following the same rhythm, his own a quick paced pizzicato and Tsukiyama’s an evenly spaced legato. He was too focused on the way their chests rose with each breath they took at different times. He was too focused on the way that Tsukiyama’s warmth permeated his clothes, making him feel even hotter. He was too focused on these things to notice Tsukiyama reaching for his drawer and pulling something out to slide under his pillow.   
“You like feeling nice?” Tsukiyama asked, peppering kisses along his servant’s slender neck, hands separating them only enough so that he could begin unbuttoning his finicky pajama top. It was finally time for it to come off, honestly. He’d had enough with waiting. He kissed his neck gently, letting his hot tongue swipe at his small Adams apple, teeth just barely grazing his thin, porcelain skin. He relished in the way Kanae’s breath stopped and started again, small chest pushing against his own as he breathed heavily. Tsukiyama leaned forwards, laying Kanae down on his back, the younger ghoul’s ankles crossed near the small of his back and arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him desperately.   
“Ja, I love it…” He purred, a lackadaisical smile on his soft features His face was red, lips pink and swollen from nibbling on them nervously. Tsukiyama took them into his mouth greedily, suckling on them a bit as he pulled away.   
“I can make you feel nicer than you’ve ever felt before.” He said, hand slipping in between the other’s thighs, lining their hips up. He pressed his weight down onto him, bodies nearly inseparable at this point. Kanae’s ankles dropped from his back however, and he sat up abruptly.   
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, eyebrows knitting together, mouth turned downwards in a frown.  
“Um…why not?” Tsukiyama asked, backing off. Shit, maybe he had really messed up with this.  
“I’m pretty sure I left the microwave on. I have to turn it off.” 

Tsukiyama gawked. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” He laughed, running a hand through his hair to dispel the absolute dread that washed over him at the younger ghoul’s sudden change in thought. What a way to all at once ruin and improve the mood. He was really, really drunk. He almost made Tsukiyama want to break out another bottle of wine so he could try and drink himself into the same otherworldly dimension Kanae had. He was too wrapped up in trying to slow his heart beat to notice that Kanae had managed to shuffle to the edge of the bed, feet waving about.  
“Where are my slippers? I have to stop the microwave…” He slurred, truly intent on finding his slippers. He was near positive he’d left that damn thing on. He was barely tall enough to put things into it, what with it being so high thanks to the vaulted ceilings in the kitchen. He wouldn’t be surprised if he accidentally set it for twenty minutes with absolutely nothing inside of it at all. Tsukiyama put a hand on his shoulder, a wide smile on his face.   
“You didn’t leave the microwave turned on. However, I can’t say the same about myself…” He chuckled, gesturing to his arousal that was beginning to show through his pajamas. Kanae felt as if he stared at it for ages, transfixed on the outline of his master that he wasn’t sure if he was imagining or not.   
“I’m not making any sense, am I?” Kanae huffed, brushing his hair out of his face with a laugh, catching his bottom lip with his teeth and nibbling a bit, the innocent habit taking on an air of seduction in the given situation. He scooted closer to Tsukiyama, their hips touching.  
“No, I mean, microwaves can be tricky after all.” Tsukiyama joked, wrapping his hand around Kanae’s waist, kissing him deeply for a moment before sliding his hand down to his leg, putting it over his own, their ankles tangled together, the smaller ghoul practically on his lap. Kanae giggled a bit, narrowing his eyes a bit, feigning anger.  
“You wouldn’t understand, you’re so big and tall…” He slurred, thin finger swirling small shapes on Shuu’s thigh, drawing a deep intake of breath from him, his back straightening and his hand tightening around his waist.   
“Big and tall, hm?” He repeated, free hand snaking up the smaller ghoul’s shirt.  
“Ooh! And cold.” Kanae giggled, wincing away from his master’s cold finger tips as they brushed across his hot skin, sensitive with drink and lust.   
“Care to heat things up a bit?” Tsukiyama asked, eyes fixated on Kanae’s as he slipped his hand in between his legs, fingers barely grazing the front of his pajamas. Kanae gasped, a small smile forming on his lips as he leaned in to give Tsukiyama a chaste peck on the mouth, his own thin fingers making their way to the front of the older ghoul’s pants, lightly outlining the shape of his steadily hardening erection before full on palming it gently, making Shuu inhale sharply at the sudden feeling. Kanae swiped his tongue across Tsukiyama’s bottom lip before pressing their mouths together completely, relishing in the sweet taste before pulling away with an airy laugh, swiping a bit of saliva away with his thumb and sticking it into his mouth, removing it with a cheeky little ‘pop’ sound.  
“It’d be my pleasure, Tsukiyama Shuu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry pls forgive me. Also, have you guys seen Kanae lately?? GOD DAMN, that child is TOO fine. Hope u enjoyed the chapter tho I'll try not to be as slow next time lmao but thank u for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have at least one or two more chapters in mind for this little guy. I dunnnnnooooo, it depends. I usually never have enough free time to write, but I'll do my best u v u I love Kanae Von Rosewald, and so should you. 
> 
> Also I don't endorse underaged drinking okay don't do that Tsukiyama Shuu is irresponsible. Unless youre in Europe where the drinking age is like 10 months old compared to the US in which you have to be 75,000+ just to sniff a beer.


End file.
